villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/Pure Evil Proposal: Black Mask
Black Mask a ruthless Gotham mob boss and leader of the False Face Society known for his extreme hatred for Bruce Wayne and sadistic talent for torturing his victims. Who is he and What Has he Done? Born to a wealthy Gotham city family, Roman Sionis grew up with parents that cared far more about their own social standing than about the well-being of their child. When an infant Roman was dropped on his head mere moments after birth, for instance, his mother refused to sue the doctor, unwilling to slander the Sionis name in a "common lawsuit". Thereafter, people - including Roman's parents - would note that Roman's eyes contained a "strange dullness". Roman's childhood proved to be one of pretensions as well as luxury. Countless times, his parents would don "masks" of courtesy and respect for similarly wealthy and influential guests that they privately loathed, including the Wayne family. Soon, Roman grew resentful of both the "masks" and his family's high-society "friends", not to mention his parents themselves, who would often pressure him into donning a "mask" as well. When Roman was twelve, he was taken on his first "camping trip" at the luxurious Sionis country estate. It was here that his lifelong obsession with masks would truly begin, as it was on the estate grounds that Roman was bitten by a rabid raccoon - a creature "trapped in a lifelong mask" just like he believed himself to be. The bite brought on nightmarish fevers and hallucinations, all of which the young Roman survived, though he would emerge from the ordeal an even colder and more unbalanced individual. Roman began to throw money at the company's Research and Development division, urging them to invent something new. To Roman's joy, Janus' scientists soon created a new, one-hundred-percent waterproof makeup, which Roman hastily and aggressively marketed to the public, ignoring pleas that the still-experimental makeup be tested for safety first. Unfortunately for Roman and Janus Cosmetics, the makeup proved to be a highly dangerous toxin, permanently disfiguring several hundred consumers across Gotham. The enraged Black Mask sought vengeance on Catwoman, managing to enlist the help of the thief's childhood frien one of the few who knew of Catwoman's secret identity as Selina Kyle. In the following days, the crimelord masterminded the bombing of a community center that Catwoman had paid for the construction of, the abduction and torture of Catwoman's sister Maggie (compounded by the murder of Maggie's husband, Simon), and the near-murder of Holly and Slam. Catwoman eventually discovered Black Mask's involvement and location, having threatened the information out of Dylan; subsequently, the thief burst into Black Mask's penthouse to confront the crimelord and her traitorous friend. Black Mask had one more ace in the hole: a captive Holly, brought to their clutches by the delinquents of the East End. Catwoman immediately surrendered upon seeing Holly, and with Sylvia holding the thief at gunpoint, Black Mask led Catwoman down into his torture chamber. Upon entering the chamber and seeing her sister chained to a wall, near-comatose from sheer trauma, Catwoman begged Black Mask to release Maggie. In response, Black Mask offered the thief a deal: he would release Maggie and send her to an emergency room, but in exchange, Catwoman would take Maggie's place on the wall so that she would be tortured to death instead. Final Verdict I say yes to Black Mask Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals